Reforming Family
by tt22123
Summary: A child turns up on Magnus' doorstep that bears a striking resemblance to Alec who left 11 years ago when Magnus left him alone, and unknowingly pregnant, in the Subway. Soon enough Alec turned up looking for him, this is the story of what happened when he did, I may loop back and write a story of the time between Magnus and Blueberry... I don't own any of the characters.


"Magnus, I know you hate me and I know that you'll have moved on from me but I need your help. I understand that you said never to ask you for help again but I have tried everyone else, you are my LAST hope Magnus, please don't turn me away. I was pregnant when you ended things, I swear I didn't know at the time, but I had a son Magnus, we had a son, only now I've lost him, please help me find him Mags. Please don't make me lose him too, he's all I've got left." Slowly the shouting abated until Alec was merely whimpering his pleas through the wooden barrier, being overpowered in volume by the sobbing man.

When he opened the door the one thing that Magnus was not expecting was for the shadowhunter to be on his knees crying in front of the apartment, and instantly he knelt down and wrapped him in his arms after a long 11 years.

"Hush now little one. I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last week, he's safe, he's here. He's got your eyes."

"He's here?"

"Yes sayang, he appeared in my door a week ago, just like you have now, except without the tears. He's safe Alexander, I honestly did try to get hold of you, you've changed your numbers and moved and you did well at taking everything of yours that I couldn't even use a tracking spell. I'm sorry little one, for everything." Alec pulled Magnus even closer into the hug and made sure that he couldn't move away even if he had wanted to.

"Don't be, I'm sorry I never told you about Max. Has he been in your way?"

"Nah, I put off all work when I had a boy on my doorstep with the same gorgeous blue eyes as the man that I love, there was no way there wasn't a connection there."

"I'm sorry you had to do that, we'll just be out of your hair," stated Alec as he pulled back from the warlock's hold.

"No," Magnus took a hold of Alec's hand to stop him from pulling away fully. "Don't you dare sayang, I've missed you so much, I want you to stay."

"Magnus-"

"Oh God, you've found someone else. Never mind Alexander, I'm sorry. Just, can I still see our son sometimes?"

"There isn't anyone else Mags, there never has been, and there never will be. I just- I don't think I could cope if you left me again. It would break me if I came back and you told me that you didn't want me to ever talk to you again. I- I can't go through that again Magnus."

"If you come back to me, I am never, EVER, going to make you leave again. I want to spend my life with you Alexander, but failing that I want to spend your life together. I've already lost 11 years with you, don't make me lose any more time?"

"How is he?"

"He's good Alexander, it's different here to the life he has at home with you training but he's happy. He wanted to meet his other father and he seems to like me, surprisingly, I take it he doesn't know how we ended."

"He knows what happened between us, just as he knows that it was my fault that you did what you did. He likes you because you are a good person Mags. He likes you because no matter what happened between us, you didn't know about him so he knows that it wasn't just that you didn't want him. He knows the truth, that is why he likes you. Magnus Bane."

"I love you Alexander."

"I've never stopped loving you Mags."

"So sayang, we have a 10-year-old, I'm not sure I know how to be a father, what do I need to know?"

"Is he happy? Is he safe? Is he eating his dinner? Is he sleeping at a reasonable time?" Each question earned a nod from the immortal so Alec raised a hand to the other's cheek. "Then you are doing amazing, you're already doing a better job than I did at first. You're a dad Magnus, not just a father."

"You can't compare the two of us. You were there during all the midnight feedings and the diapers. The teaching him to talk and walk. Every illness that he has had and every nightmare there has been. You had to learn how to look after a baby on your own while I have a 10-year-old to learn about, you've done all the hard work without me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's my fault. I never should've sent you away. I regretted it every single day."

"I never told you, you missed out on so much time with-"

"DAD!" Alec was suddenly tackled by the child running out of the adjoining room and into he and Magnus.

"Hey Blueberry. How's my boy?"

"I'm really good. Magnus' been taking care of me."

"That's good. Now, I just have one question for you. What were you thinking!?"

"I just wanted to meet-"

"I know what you wanted but you couldn't ask me? Or at least tell me where you'd gone? I thought I'd lost you, you scared me so much. Never EVER do that again." Alec held Max close as the tears began falling onto the boy's shoulder. "I thought I'd never be able to find you. You know my number, why didn't you call to tell me you were safe, or tell it to Magnus so that he could let me know that you weren't on the streets in danger?"

"I'm sorry. I thought if you knew I was here you would make me leave before I got to know Magnus properly. I knew if Magnus knew I knew your number he would tell you and I wouldn't be able to stay."

"You should've asked. He told me that he didn't want anything to do with me but if you REALLY wanted to meet him I would have brought you to Brooklyn. I would've let you meet your other dad, without thinking that you were in danger because I'd lost you. Promise me this won't happen again?"

"Can I still come and visit Magnus sometimes?"

"No Max."

"DAD! I'll ask in future."

"I can't let you do that. What would be the point? If I understand right, we aren't welcome to visit Magnus here. Why would you go and visit the place you live after all?"

"We can stay!?" Max shouted as he looked at Alec hopefully who was too busy sharing a smile with Magnus to notice his son's gaze. Pressing forward in a chaste kiss before the two of them looked at the 10-year-old who was watching them with a big grin before pulling them both into a family hug with him in the middle.

"Of course, you can stay here. You and your dad will always be welcome here with me. I'm not letting either of you leave again." Magnus placed a kiss into Max's hair as they held the embrace he had pulled them into, threading his fingers with Alec's behind the boy.


End file.
